Fire Emblem Flow of Fate
by marshalanime
Summary: Out of fear he was banished from his world, thought dead, but in truth it only lead too a new life. As a prince Naruto will have to unite the family he grew up with, the family he was taken from, and the family he never got to know. Even then it's not easy when you toss in multiple worlds and a shattered self. Future harem. Multiple Fire Emblem games. Fate/Awakening focus at first.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooooo... How you all doing? I know, I know, I said I had plans for the original story bu the thing is, the more I kept thinking about it the more I started to hate it. And the more I hated it the more I started to wonder, why? I was s enthusiastic about it and had plenty of good ideas but then it just... fell apart. Then I realized it. MY BEGINNING SUCKED ASS! I was so focused on what I wanted to write later on that I forgot to put effort into getting there. Well not this time! (Hopefully) This time I'm going to putt my all into every chapter, and not just the future chapters I kept thinking about. So sorry if you were looking forward to seeing how the original turned out but I think this is much better then trying to bring drag a dead story to the finish line. Hope you understand.**

 **P.S. This story will basically use the same general ideas from the original. So think of the original as a sort of rough draft for this version.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fire Emblem)**

A cool breeze blew across the calm ocean water, the only obstacle in it path taking the form of a large transport vessel sailing under the blue sky. It was an older ship that showed its age through faded and chipped wood, allege and barnacles growing on the bottom that would have to be cleaned up at some point, and even the sails were no longer the pristine white they use to be. Still, it had more than its fair share of years left. That said its current task was far from its original purpose, for it was not the cargo of a wealthy businessman aboard this mighty vessel.

"Uuuuuuuhhh! How long do they expect us too stay out here?" a curvaceous woman asked aloud, an aggravated look adorning her face as she leaned over the banister. She had waist length, curvy blond hair that arguably covered her body more than her bikini-esk white armor. For most it might be impractical, and perhaps suicidal, to enter a battlefield with your only real armor being mettle shoulder-pads but Charlotte, "I swear, if all of this salt water ruins my chances of nabbing some rich noble then someone's going to pay!"... had her concerns elsewhere.

While Charlotte was quite brash and foul mouthed when out of earshot her partner was more then use to it at this point as he stood beside her, watching the open skies as she vented. Focusing his gaze on one of the gulls that have been circling their ship for the past while now the giant man clad in heavy black armor let a gentle smile play across his lips. "They don't travel far from land. I'd say we're probably a day's travel from shore" Benny remarked.

"Oh thank the gods! we've been out here for three weeks without a break!" Charlotte soon cheered with a solid fist bump into the air. "If I have to go any longer without my feet touching solid ground I'll!" the blond beauty was in the middle of saying when a new voice reached her ears.

"I wouldn't be celebrating yet"

Upon hearing the male voice Charlotte immediately pulled herself together, her features becoming more delicate as her voice turned soft, "O-Oh, is that so? Why ever would tha-" only for her to go back to her earlier personality when she turned around to see who it was that had come up to them. "Oh, just you. You could announce yourself you know, just wasted a perfectly good smile and cutsie act on you" Charlotte remarked with crossed arms and a scowl as she addressed the young man now standing before her.

The young man had bright blond shoulder length hair with long, smooth spikes that tended to flow downward. His most stand out features were probably his deep red eyes, whisker like cheek markings, and pointed ears. His attires consisted mostly of custom made black and silver plate armor that sacrificed a bit of defense to be thinner, lighter, and more flexible then your standard plate mettle, and to top the look off he had a masterfully crafted blue cape and a double edged blade strapped to his waist. This was Nohr's second prince, Corrin, or more commonly addressed as Naruto for personal reasons. Accompanying him was a maid about the same age as him with sky blue hair pulled back into two thin pigtails.

"Shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings? What would you have done if it was someone else?" the young prince asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Oh please. Like most men are smart enough to realize what I'm like from something like that! Just one look at my damsel act and they'd forget any of those last remarks I made." Charlotte remarked.

"If you say so Char." Naruto told her with a bemused grin.

"It's fine to call me that when others can here but drop the stupid name when no one can hear." Charlotte grumbled.

"What did you mean?" Benny asked, deciding to ask before the point his fellow blond had first made was dropped completely.

"Huh?" Naruto/Charlotte intoned as they tilted their heads towards the man.

"You said we shouldn't be celebrating yet, what did you mean?" Benny clarified.

"Oh right, that!" Naruto let out as he lightly dropped his fist into his open balm. "There's a port town about two days from here but we're going to be passing by it. Just thought I'd tell yo-ahhahahhhh, Charlotte?!" Naruto was saying when he suddenly found himself being pulled down to Charlotte's level due to her taking hold of the cape around his neck.

"What do you mean we're 'passing by it'? What for?" Charlotte barked out.

"We're currently sailing through Hoshido controlled waters. Even if we're not sailing on a Nohrian military vessel it's too risky to dock at any of the nearby harbors, so our next stop will be in two weeks once we've passed through." Naruto's maid, Flora, answered for him.

"If it's so dangerous then why are we even sailing here!?" Charlotte demanded as she pushed the prince away, allowing him to stumble back into a standing position.

"King Griden asked us for help. How could I say no?" Naruto retorted as he finished steadying himself.

"Yeaaah, but we've already taken out four pirate ships! Isn't that enough?" Charlotte reasoned.

"Pathen is a kingdom made of many islands. They require vast shipping networks across the sea just to transport goods between its own people. This influx of pirate activity could economically cripple them if not dealt with immediately. Four ships are only scratching the surface of the problem." Flora reminded the woman while giving her a stern look.

"Then why aren't we in Pathen? You know, where the problem is." Charlotte reasoned.

"Patrol ships have already been doubled. There's no reason for us to hunt down pirate there" Naruto told the woman, shrugging off the cold look she gave him. "These guys don't exactly care about boarders. If it's too dangerous to stay in Pathen then they'll leave. Problem is some of them keep sneaking back in to ransack villages and plunder shipping vessels. That's where we come in!" the blond prince told her.

"...But why us?" Charlotte asked.

"Because King Griden was generous enough to let us stay in Pathen, the capital city of Sragosa no less! And I don't know about you but I don't want to feel like a freelo-" Naruto was in the middle of saying when one of the lookouts up in the crows nest shouted out that he'd spotted a ship being attacked off in the distance. Without finishing his sentence the prince turned and rushed into the growing motion of his soldiers moving about on deck, issuing orders with every step.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us today" Benny remarked as he glanced over at his partner. She clearly had some stress to blow off in the upcoming battle.

The ship under assault was a third the size of Naruto's at best and unsurprisingly held a Hoshidian design given the area they were in. It's frame was thin and streamlined with red sails that were reminiscent of fins in a way with the way they were designed. I contrast the ship currently hooked too it more resembled those from nations like Nohr. From several platforms hastily placed down to bridge the gap a flood of rouges and cutthroats boarded the Hoshidian vessel. Though they were met with quite the resistance in the process.

"Hold firm! Don't let them take this ship!" a green haired man clad in green, violet, and dark blues with sparsely placed leather armor shouted as he cut down a man with one of the blades built into his wrist guards after parrying his blade away with the knife in his hand.

"Like hell that's gonna happen!" a dark skinned, muscular woman roared back as she shattered another man's forearm with her braze club. Her chest was covered by a simple white cloth without anything else to cover her toned abdomen. Most of her clothing covered her waist and legs and was traditional garb for those hailing from the flame tribe. Around her neck was a necklace made of large black beads and resting atop her head was an oni mask. "I'm not about to die to the likes of these guys!" the woman declared as she swung her club back around to remove the man's lower job, allowing him to fall to the ground unconscious to die of blood loose.

The entirety of the ship had thoroughly erupted into battle between Hoshido soldiers and the invading pirates.

"Captin'! Captin'!" a scrawny little man called out as he rushed up to a truly intimidating behemoth. "That ship we spotted is filled with Hoshido soldier! If this keeps up we'll-GHAU!" the man was sputtering out when a massive hand covered his face and pushed him aside.

"What difference does it make? They'll die like all the rest!" the man spoke as he stepped out from the inside of his ship to see his men rushing into battle, his blood red coat immediately distinguishing himself from his indistinguishable underlings. "He, hehe... Heheheheheheheehehehehehe! What a glorious day to paint the sea red, eh boys!?" the man bellowed as the look in his eyes turned manic. At the entrance of their boss the pirates already in battle grew emboldened. Walking up to the banister facing the Hoshidian ship the gruff man propped on foot up on the banister. "Hear me Hoshidians and know fear! I, the great-" the pirate captain was in the middle of introducing himself when a single arrow sailed into the side of his throat, quickly silencing him. In a brief moment of clarity the man tried to look down at the wound, blood pooling into the back of his throat only for his live to come to an end as three more arrows embedded themselves into his head and chest. The boost of moral that his men had just received died instantly as they saw their once believed invincible captain fall lifelessly into the waters bellow.

The one responsible for the man's death soon entered view, being carried into battle by one of the wyvern riders under Naruto's command. "That's the big guy down" the black/white haired man muttered as he already had another volley of arrows ready to let fly, his dark green cap fluttering in the wind behind him.

This was not the only pair to arrive on the scene, more than a dozen other wyvern riders flew into the fray carrying passengers along with them, Benny, Charlotte, and Flora numbering among them. Slowing down they neared the two ships and allowed the ground units to hope off before moving out to swoop back around for an assault of their own. Charlotte and Benny had been dropped off on the pirate's ship and with their great strength they were soon making quick work of those still aboard, with Benny's first move upon landing being to prop his shield up in front of them and bowl over anyone in his path as he charged while Charlotte stayed close to his back and quickly took care of any who narrowly avoided Benny's charge with her axe.

Naruto, having his own wyvern, flew with Flora behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Naruto remarked, "This is my stop." before letting go of the reigns and sliding off his mount. "Take care of Dermot while I'm gone!" the blond called out as he fell to the ship bellow.

"As you wish Milord" Flora calmly answered despite knowing that he could no longer hear her as she scooted forward and took hold of Dermot't reigns. "Looks like we'll be fighting together again" Flora addressed the wyvern, getting a short draconic screech in response.

It was not just the pirates who were taken by surprise with this turn of events. The Hoshidian, who had gradually been pushing the invaders back were quick understandably speechless by this. These fighters made no attempt to hide their Nohrian origins, proudly wearing the military garb given out to Nohrian soldiers, save for the obvious exceptions. So if these fighters were apart of Nohr's army then why were they helping them?

Unable to voice his questions during battle Kaze kept on fighting, up to the point a blond haired man in silver armor dropped down behind him, intercepting a blade meant for the back of his neck. Glancing over his shoulder the ninja was struck by an odd sense of familiarity that he couldn't quite place. His mouth moved before his mind as he asked, "Who are you?" While shoving the enemy's blade back with his own Naruto looked over his shoulder at the green haired ninja, and in that moment Kaze knew where that familiar feeling came from. Those red eyes, those pointed ears, and those marks on his cheeks, there was no mistaking who this young man was.

"Name's Naruto, second prince of Nohr!" the blond proudly told the man.

This initially caught Kaze off guard. He knew who this was, it had to be him. So why would he use a different name? Did his kidnappers have something to do with this? Though perhaps now wasn't the best time to ponder that Kaze realized as the pointy end of a spear aimed for his face brought him back to reality. On reflex the man ducked down and to the side, realizing too late that would leave the prince open to the blow. "My liege!" Kaze yelled out only for his eyes to widen in surprise as the man's free arm morphed into something, inhuman with a swirl of water and bubbles. This new appendage took the blunt of the weapon's blow, receiving a small cut from the blade but ultimately resulting in the wood of the long handle splintering from the force. Continuing from the motion of his initial spin Naruto raised his blade high and brought it down on the wide eyed pirate making an attempt on his live. It probably all happened in less than a second but for Kaze it felt like an hour, time only seeming to return to normal as the blond's arm reverted to normal.

"Get your head together. We've got a ship to defend!" Naruto told the ninja looking up at him before moving forward to take on the next enemy.

'I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through, can I prince Corrin?' Kaze thought to himself. Though he quickly shock the thought aside. He was right, now wasn't the time to be lost in thoughts.

Even without the Nohrians assistance the Hoshidians would have been able to fend off the pirates but with them, despite the initial hesitance on the Hoshidians behalve, they make quick work of the pirates. Being assaulted from both the Hoshidians ship and their own the enemy could do little more than fight to the death or surrender. The fighting was wrapped up within ten minutes.

Now that the fighting was over however the tension that had been overlooked in the heat of the moment was now at the front of everyone's attention.

"And that's that!" Naruto said with a grin as he finished tying the last of the binding holding the pirates who'd surrendered, having knelt down to tie the knot. All seemed fine when suddenly felt the blade of a naginata brush up against his back.

"What's a Nohrian prince doing in Hoshido?" a spear fighter who was near Kaze when the blond introduced himself asked as he kept his weapon aimed on the man's back. All around them the Hoshidians were glaring daggers at the blond prince and the air was thick with built up hatred.

"... Are we really going to do this?" the blond asked after a moment's pause.

"I asked a questi-!" the man was shouting with beads of sweat running down his forehead when a sudden flash cut him off. It was so fast that he hadn't even felt the cut but the feeling of warmth running down his cheek made him more than aware of the deep virtical gash that was now in his cheek. At his feet stood a knife firmly impeded into the wood of the ship.

"Act any further and you wont live long" Flora's threat was accompanied by the flapping of Dermot's wings that also generated a strong gust off air as the wyvern descended towards the deck. It wasn't just her. All of the Nohrians who'd come to their rescue just moments ago at the behest of their prince had now turned their weapons upon them in defense of their prince.

Even outnumbered the Nohrians would fair well if a battle broke out right now. The Hoshidians had been fighting longer then them and thus were worn out more along with the fact that they had more then a handful of wyverns while this detachment of Hoshidians seemed to lack any Pegasai or archers tipped the odds into their favor. On top of all of that they still had their main detachment enroute and would be here before long. Given the circumstances there was no way the Hoshidians would win.

Looking around him the man who'd turned his spear on the prince started to shake in place in both parts fear and rage. He had a Nohrian royal at the end of his spear. If he could take his live then it'd be a huge blow to Nohr. Even if it coast them all their lives it would be a justifiable sacrifice, right? Right!? Yes... Yes! Of course it was the right option! They'll forgive him, surely they would! They'd do it to if they were in his position! Re-tightening his grip on his naginata the man intended on ending the man's live, only for everything to fade to black before he could strike.

Having incapacitated the man Kaze let him drop to the wooden floor with an unreadable expression. The tension was sill thick as he went to extend his hand out toward the young prince. As the blond turned his head to the side to look up at him Kaze's expression softened. "Allow me to thank you for your assistance, prince Naruto."

...

...

Silence past between booth sides as they waited for the princes response. For the Nohrians it was no surprise when he took the outstretched hand with a smile, though that didn't stop some of them from sharing a sigh of relief with the Hoshidians.

"How could I not help someone in need" Naruto remarked as Kaze helped him up to his feet. In the moment he hardly noticed the man's lips curve into a slight smirk.

"How fortunate then. We could still use some help... If you're willing that is"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, Got chapter two ready to go! Though in hindsight I probably should have just merged this with chapter one, but what's done is done. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fire Emblem)**

The deck aboard Naruto's ship was alive with chatter and footsteps blurring into one another as its crew scurried to and fro preparing for the second wave. It was their go to strategy for dealing with pirate ships spotted off i the distance, three rotating waves of wyvern riders along with their passengers. Every forty-five minutes the next group would take off to relieve the current group and allow them to get some rest and medical care while denying their foes the same luxury. As such the next line up of wyverns were currently being prepared for take off after being brought up from below deck. At the same time a portion of the deck was being set up for immediate medical support should any of the returning fighters require it.

With so many of Naruto's men on deck now something of note could be seen. Watching from the sidelines as everyone moved around handling their assigned tasks one could begin to separate them into two distinctive groups. The first, smaller group was made up of what you'd expect, elite soldiers who've gone through years of military training and carried out their tasks thusly. The second and much larger group seemed to lack such discipline. This can lead to small arguments from time to time.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you planning to get me killed!?" one of the wyvern knights getting ready for take off shouted at the man fastening her mount's saddle. She was busy looking over her weapons to make sure they were battle ready and so she left preparations with her wyvern to the others, like she usually did, but upon returning she found that the usual man who fitted her saddle had been called off for some other task. The man brought in to fill his position wasn't up to her standards.

"Wad' ya mean, lassy? You sayin' somethin' ain't right with me handywork?" the man defensively responded as he sent the woman a stink eye, his hands leaving the strap he was working on.

"And here I thought you were stupid. Guess it's true that looks can be deceiving." the woman sarcastically retorted as she made her way up to the man.

"Wah?! You gotta lot of nerve there la-gha!" the man, being taken back by her words, started as he strode toward her, only to be pushed aside by the wyvern knight.

"This is a complete mess!" the woman snapped as she came up to her saddle and started to unfasten the straps. "This might work for some mule you ride across the mountain but this is a WYVERN! I can't ride out with a saddle like this! I'd be falling out of the sky long before reaching the enemy!" the woman told the man as she focused on correcting the work that had been done. Clearly she was annoyed that she had to waste her time with this.

"Lass, yer startin' to leave a real bitter taste in my mouth" the man slowly breathed out, his sword hand starting to twitch as he glared at this 'unreasonable' woman. Before he could even think of doing something stupid the man felt a hand firmly take hold of his right shoulder. Slowly glancing over his shoulder to see who as stupid enough to butt in here the man's glare quickly morphed into one of terror.

"We're short on blades, head down below with the others and fetch some will ya" a man a head taller than the one previously glaring at the wyvern knight instructed, his one lone eye piercing into the man before him with one clear warning 'Don't be an idiot'.

"Y-Yes sir! On it!" the shorter man immediately sputtered out before taking off to carry out his task, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste.

Watching the man flee the one eyed man had to force down a sigh, "Some things never change." This man had garnered several names in his lifetime but most of them he'd gladly turned his back on months ago, now he preferred his original name just fine, Halstead. Halstead was a somewhat tall man with deep violet hair keep in short with roughly cut edges, mostly likely done quickly with a knife just to get it out of the way. the left side of his face from the eye up was concealed by an old piece of cloth that he had tied around as a makeshift eye-patch, though judging by the multiple scars that one could see running across that side of his face along with his half missing left ear it could be safely assumed that he lacked an eye under that bandanna. Judging by the way the scars looks they were most likely caused by some kind of wild animal at some point in his past. Like most of the others aboard the ship he wore standard Nohrian armor though in his case he had a large axe strapped to his back.

"It would seem I'm relying on you more and more as of late."

"Nah, you're imagining things." Halstead said as he turned at the waist to see Gunter approaching him. "If you know how to crack a few skulls then those lout will listen to every word you say." the man told the veteran great knight.

"Still..." Gunter started as his steps came to a stop a short distance from Halstead. Looking out over the open ocean Gunter continued "With the way the young Lord keeps gathering allies and enemies alike I feel more at ease having someone like you around."

"It was either join up with you guys or die in a hole. The choice wasn't that hard." Halstead said with a far off look in his eye.

"Hmm... Do you miss it...?" Gunter asked. After a moment of silence the older man glanced over to Halstead to see him staring at him. His gaze held no anger, or joy, or thoughtfulness, it was simply a look. "Your old live... do you miss it?" Gunter asked once more.

"Parts of it sure..." Halstead answered as his lone eye turned to the vast sky above, "Just parts..."

For a moment the two of them just stood their with the noise of the deck falling into the background.

"Lord Naruto and the first wave are returning to the ship! I repeat..." the voice of one of the ships watchmen swept over the crew as nearly every head turned to see if they could confirm for themselves that the prince was returning.

"Already?" Gunter voiced his mild surprise as his head turned to look for the closest watchman.

"Finished already? The pirates seem to get weaker every time we find them." Halstead remarked as he followed Gunter over to a young man looking out into the distance with a collapsible telescope.

"We're still fifteen minutes from deploying the second wave. If this is all it took then the quality of fighter among our quarry must be abysmal." Gunter remarked as he got the telescope from the man and looked through it himself. They were still a fair distance from the two ships where the fighting took place but sure enough he could just make out Naruto's form on the back of his wyvern as he lead the others back to their ship.

Handing the telescope back Gunter turned back to the crew. With the prince away leadership fell to him so it was up to him to have everything ready for the prince's return.

"I expect an explanation" a man, clearly trained as a samurai based off the armor he wore and the swords kept at his side, told the man kneeling in front of him. His Right leg had a sizable gash in it so standing wasn't an option and thus he was currently sitting on a crate while a healer tended to his wounds. He was not the only one injured of course, the muffled sounds of pain resonated from below deck as the rest had been rushed to more adequate healing areas after the battle had come to an end. This man however refused to seek proper medical care until his responsibilities were seen too. He was put in charge of this mission despite his growing age, he would prove to those that entrusted this task to him that they were not wrong.

Kaze, unflinching under the intense gazes of his fellow Hoshidians, kept his knelt position as he spoke. "Prince Ryoma is set to meet us at the port, there is something I need to confirm with him."

"Something you wish to confirm...?" the commander repeated, his eyes never leaving Kaze's still form. "What could possibly be so important to confirm that you would ask a Norhian prince to escort us to port without my permission?" the man asked, some of his aggravation leaking into his voice as he did so. "Have you forgotten what Nohr has done? How many they've killed, how many they've left without friends or family. Even our beloved King Sumeragi fell to they treachery along with the kidnapping of prince Corr-"

"That is what I want to confirm" Kaze interrupted, raising his head to look at his commander. The man had been taken off guard by the sudden response but chose this as a good time to reign himself in and with a short nod he implored the ninja to continue. "The man claiming to be a Nohrian prince, I believe he may be prince Corrin." Those who had been waiting for a response from the man were understandably skeptical of such a claim but non-the-less they started to whisper among themselves wondering if it really could be true.

The commander remained silent however, contemplating what they should do next. After a moment he calmly asked "Are you sure?"

"There is no doubt" Kaze told him.

Turning his attention to a soldier close to him the commander beckoned him forth. "I want a message sent to the prince. Inform him that we're willing to resupply his ship as thanks. Do not mention prince Ryoma or anything that's been discussed here. We need to ensure that they dock at the harbor." the old samurai commanded the man.

"What were you thinking my Lord?" Flora sternly questioned the man riding with her. They were approaching the ship now and the entire way back she had been on his case about excepting their request. "Why would you agree to help them after they tried to kill you? I just don't get it!"

"I keep telling you, it's not me they're angry at it's Nohr. So maybe a little kindness on my part will lighten the tension a little." Naruto told the woman sitting behind him.

"You already came to their aid once! What makes this any diffe-!" Flora was arguing when Naruto cut in.

"We'll just be seeing them to port. We don't even have to dock" Naruto told her, attempting to put her worries at ease. It didn't.

"They can't be trusted, not after that!" Flora shot back eliciting a sigh from her prince.

"I've already made my decision!" Naruto firmly told her as he turned to the side and handed the woman the reins. In the moment she took them with a bit of confusion but quickly understood what Naruto was about to too, but by then it was too late for her to object. Slipping off to the side Naruto dropped like a stone and after a few seconds the small stone tied to his waist faintly glowed. From his back sprouted a set of draconic wings, not large enough to sustain flight but more than capable of gliding him the rest of the way to the ship.

"MY LORD! We're not finished with this!" Flora shouted as she watched the young man glide away. "..." after a moment her eyes slowly turned toward the wyvern she was riding. "I don't suppose you'd chase after him, would you?" Flora asked. The silence she got in return was answer enough as the mount continued on its way to the ship.

Shortly there after Naruto was he first to reach the ship, even if just barely. Despite a few last ditch efforts in flapping his comparatively small wings the best Naruto could manage was to wrap his arms around the banister, hearing an uncomfortably loud creek as he did so but grateful that the wood held firm in the end. A few men rushed too his aid, including a young knight clad in black armor and sporting silver hair.

"Easy there Naruto, no need to rush." Silas told his friend with a smile as he helped the young prince climb over the railing.

"I wise man knows when to retreat." Naruto replied as he flopped onto deck, his wings vanishing in a swirl of water.

"Retreat?" Silas questioned with a concerned expression. They did return rather quickly after all, did they have a rough time over there?

"Oh! Nononono! bad choice in words there, my bad." Naruto quickly blurted out from his seat on the ground. "We won pretty easily what with the Hoshidians already handling them when we got there" Naruto told his friend, getting worried looks from not just Silas but the men around him as well.

"Hoshidians? You don't mean to say that's a military vessel ove-" Silas was in the process of asking when the blond hopped up to his feet and took off.

"Sorry Silas! We're making a small detour so I've gotta speak with the captain! Flora can fill you in when she lands!" Naruto called back as he ran off. Truthfully he had plenty of time to explain it to the young man but that would men standing out in the open when Flora gets there and retreating wouldn't work so well a second time.

"That guy just doesn't know how to sit still." Silas remarked as he watched the blond leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I'm back with chapter three! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Fire Emblem)**

"Do you have to look at me like that?" Naruto asked his maid, a grimace playing across his features as he watched his men disembarking from the ship and onto the docks. His back may have been turned to the woman but he could just feel her piercing gaze on him.

For a moment Flora remained quiet but it soon ended with a small, near inhabitable sigh accompanied by her closing her eyes. "You are my prince, I will follow you without fail." the woman told him.

Spinning around Naruto locked his sight onto Flora's face, his hands weakly held up to the sides with his open palms facing toward the sky. "Hmmmm..." with scrunched up features Naruto kept staring at the woman as she opened her eyes and looked back at him without hesitation. "Gh..." gritting his teeth Naruto felt a bead of sweat form on his brow before sliding down the side of his face. "Gha! Come on! I said I was sorry already!" Naruto burst out with tears of frustration forming in the corner of his eyes, his hands flying up to pull on his hair, and his his knees buckling, nearly bringing him to his knees.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Flora reached out to place her hands on the young man's shoulders and helped him to right himself. "Please try to remain dignified in public. Your actions reflect on all of us." Flora told the man as she brushed off his shoulders. "We don't have a lot of money with us so it only makes sense to take them up on their offer." Flora said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, right!" Naruto replied with renewed vigor, at least for a moment. "Now your getti... You're still angry, aren't you?" Naruto asked the woman after taking a closer at her. Flora has been in his services for almost as long as he could remember. It may have taken him a while but even he could spot little tells in people he knew.

At hearing the man Flora's shoulders dropped and her gentle smile fell into a soft frown. "Please, just promise we'll be departing as soon as possible." the blue haired maid requested.

"Promise!" Naruto responded without any hesitation, just before a rough hand fell on top of his head.

"What's the rush for? Don't you want to enjoy the local?" Halstead questioned with a big grin on his face, his hand ruffling up Naruto's hair as he spoke.

While Naruto shooed away Halstead's hand Flora made a quick reply, her expression firm, "Many of the crew hail from Nohr and all of us are sailing under its banner, I highly doubt the locals will appreciate our stay regardless of the Hosidan military's generosity."

Halstead's expression clearly showed his disappointment with Flora's response. "You know, you're bound to get wrinkles early if you're always so serious." and in response to his comment Flora's steely gaze only hardened. Wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders the large man started to lead him over the the ramp. "It's because we're Nohrian that we can't pass up an opportunity like this. Hell, I figured I'd never set foot in Hoshido again when I joined up with you. So lets just forget about the little things and enjoy ourselves a little."

Quickly moving in front of them before they could get too far Flora told them man, "Just because Hoshido promised to resupply our ship doesn't mean they don't have ulterior motives. The prince should remain on board where it's safe." After hearing her Halstead opened his mouth to reply only for the young lady to cut him off by adding "If you want to see the town so bad then nothing is stopping you from going alone."

Giving the woman an exasperated look Halstead brought his free hand up to massage his temple. "Can we not, please? There's literally nothing for Naruto to do here but wait for our supplies to arrive, get inspected, hauled on board, and then organized down below. Loosen up a little and let him get a little fresh air and shake some of salt off his feet. It'll be good for him."

"He's not leaving the ship!" Flora stubbornly told the pair.

"What's with you today? It's like you're walking around on pins and needles. A little tour around town isn't going to hurt anyone." Halstead insisted, the tone of his voice relaying his confusion.

"He's staying and that's fina-"

"Oh, my dear prince!" Charlotte's voice rang out, gathering the trio's attention. She ad just lightly run up the ramp to look for the blond who fortunately wasn't hard for her to locate. With a dainty step she finished boarding the ship while delicately placing her hands around her chest. "So sorry to bother you my lord but there's a nice young man looking for you and I thought you'd want to know as soon as possible." the blond woman informed him.

"Eh, for me?" Naruto let out as he removed Halstead's arm from his person and walked over to the side of the ship. One quick glace at the docks full of not just Naruto's men but full of sailors from other ships along with local works moving containers of many different sizes on and off ships and Naruto's eyes soon landed on a familiar ninja waiting patiently with some woman sporting an oni mask atop her head next to him. That was all it took for Naruto to make his way over to the ramp Charlotte was standing by, choosing to ignore Flora's protests as he moved past her. "Thanks Char!" Naruto thanked the woman as he ran past her.

"It was my pleasure." the blond axe fighter replied as Flora ran past her in order to follow the prince.

"Off the ship it is." Halstead semi-quietly said with a smirk as he casually followed after the other two. "I'll grab something for ya as thanks." the man told Charlotte as a passing comment.

"Oh that's not necessary... but if you're going to anyway then I have a few sugge-"

"Nah, let it be a spur of the moment thing. It's more memorable" Halstead replied without letting the woman finish.

"Oh, okay then..." Charlotte calmly said, though inspite of her tone and expression signs of her annoyance at being cut off came in the form of the railing her hands were now resting on cracking in her iron grip.

"Prince Naruto, how are you today? Fairing well I hope" Kaze greeting the blond prince as he approached him and Rinkah.

"Yeah, feeling just fine. What about you, uh...?" Naruto replied, coming to feel a little silly now that he realized he couldn't place a name to this man's face.

"Kaze, and I'm doing well myself" the man replied with a soft smile.

"Right, Kaze, got it!" Naruto said with a wide grin, his hand stretching out toward the green haired man in greeting, "Nice to meet you, again...!"

Looking to the outstretched hand Kaze paused for just a moment before he slowly brought his hand up to meet the blonds.

"I hope you didn't call for my lord just for small talk." Flora interjected just as their hands were about to touch. From Naruto's side her gaze took in Kaze's full visage, scanning him for any questionable movements.

"Not at all" Kaze replied as the two men pulled their hands back. "I wanted to check in on the supplies you were promised. Unfortunately it seems we can't immediately provide everything that was promised and require some assistance from a neighboring town. It's close by so the rest of the shipment should be here-"

"That won't be necessary." Flora cut the man off, gaining his and Naruto's attention instantly.

"I'm sorry?" Kaze replied with a raised brow.

"The supplies here should be enough." Flora told the man while sending Naruto a cold look when she saw out of the corner of her eye that he was about to interject. "We'll be departing once everything is on board."

Bringing his right hand up to rub the back of his head Naruto sent Kaze an apologetic look. "We really can't stay any longer than we have too. Sorry." the blond prince regretfully told him.

Hearing this Kaze's lips firmly pressed together in thought. Prince Ryoma had yet to arrive, if they left before he could arrive then this would all be for nothing. Maybe it would be best to come out and say it?

"What, to afraid to stay a few hours?" Rinkah prodded before Kaze could finish his thoughts.

"Uh, no" Naruto replied, his face scrunching up in slight aggravation.

"Then what's the big deal?" the tan skinned warrior continued, her arms crossed over her wrapped chest. "Surely the big bad Nohrians aren't intimidated by a town of unarmed civilians."

"That's not it! We just can't stay is all." Naruto told her.

"So you're just going to tuck your tail between your legs and run? Because that's what it looks like." Rinkah said.

"Wrong! You don't know what you're talking about!" Naruto replied, his voice getting louder.

"Then why can't you stay a few more hours, huh?" Rinkah asked with her voice raised to meet Naruto's.

"Why can't you just drop it?" Naruto replied with a question of his own.

"Because I don't want to owe you anything! So just shut up and let us repay you fully!" Rinkah told him as she took a step forward.

"You don't owe us anything! So just drop it already!" Naruto shot back as he too took a step forward.

"You needn't say more my lord."

"Rinkah, please. That's enough."

Flora and Kaze told their respective companions as they stepped in between them.

"She/He STARTED IT!" Naruto/Rinkah both said as they exchanged glares.

"Looks like we need some drinks. Who's in?" Halstead, who'd watched most of the interaction from a distance, chose now to walk up and enter the conversation, doing a fair job of easing the tension as everyone turned their heads to stare at him.

On route to the port town was a small battalion of Hoshidan troops, a striking contrast to the vast, calm, open fields that the road they walked on cut through. At the helm stood a man of regal baring garbed in striking red, interlocked plates of armor lined with golden trimmings and complimented by the white fabric in the design. His face was framed by another piece of armor with a pointed chin, covered the entirety of his forehead, and long horn like prostitution that stretched out backwards. His spiky brown hair flowed down his back and at his side he carried the divine blade Raijinto.

Following up behind him were his trusted retainers, a pair of ninja judging by their outfits.

The first was a well built man with short orange hair. the bottom half of his face was covered by a blue cloth mask with a black piece or armor that mostly covered the center of his face. wrapped around his neck was a blue scarf and the rest of his lightly armored outfit consisted of reds, blues, and grays. The second was an admittedly beautiful woman with long brown hair that also served to cover the right side of her face with her bangs. Like her companion she too wore a scarf though hers was yellow. The rest of her outfit was light pink with dark grey light armor here and there and all designed so that an foe with a wandering eye who faced her could easily loose himself in the image of her body with her deep cleavage and more then necessary thigh.

"Hmm...?" further on ahead Ryoma noticed a group approaching them. It was next to impossible to make out any specific details but from the assortment of colors and the flag they were marching under would reasonably lead one to believe they were part of the Hoshidan army.

"Weren't we suppose to meet up with Akihiko's group in the town?" Kagero wondered aloud as she strained her eyes to make out as many details as she could.

"There should be more soldiers then that as well. Many more. Something's not right." Saizo chipped in, already readying himself for the worst.

"Yes, let us go and see what's happened." Ryoma announced as his pace quickened.

"Nothing like a good drink to bring people together!" Halstead declared as he held his mug up in the air. From the docks he'd led the group to the first tavern they found. It didn't matter what the local reputation was, the disposition of the owner, or even if the drink was particularly good, this was the closest place too their ship and so this is the place they came too. Nothing really standing out though, a typical bar through and through. You had a bar in the back that faced the front entrance with the owner standing behind it and a few customers sitting in front, the place had plenty of lanterns set up to provide light for when the sun set, and you had adequately attractive women waitresses the scattered tables attempting to squeeze every coin they could out of the water logged sailors that stumbled in.

When none of his compatriots failed to lift their own mugs to meet his Halstead's jovial expression soured ever so slightly. "You know, beer alone wont lift the mood." the man commented as he brought his drink back down to the table. It was save to say that the air around their table was tense with Halstead seeming to be the only one in high spirits. Directly to his left sat their blond prince, who placed a smile on his face despite the over all mood. Considering his age he wasn't actually old enough to drink. He could always pull the prince card and bend the rules a bit but Nohrian authority probably wouldn't get him far here. After him sat Flora who unsurprisingly had had her eyes on the two remaining members of the table. When they had first arrived Halstead joked about how some of the waitresses would glance her way with a hint of envy in their eyes but Flora failed to give him the kind or response he wanted and so he quickly gave up on trying to prod the maid today. Next up in the line was the Hosidan ninja, Kaze, who seemed reluctant to the idea at first, and now, to visiting a tavern but joined them none-the-less. He too garnered looks from the waitresses but for very different reasons. And lastly there was the oni warrior from the Flame tribe Rinkah, who like Kaze was disinterested in getting a drink but came anyway. Between the two of them she came off as far less sociable.

"Sorry, I don't usually drink." Kaze apologized. In truth, aside from a handful of times he'd need to drink for a mission, the only time Kaze had picked up a drink was in order to familiarize himself with the smell and taste.

"Don't worry, I don't drink much either." Naruto remarked with a grin as he lifted up his glass of water.

"It can't be helped." Flora added, referring to his age.

"Ah please, I've been drinking since I was knee high!" Halstead declared with a big grin plastered on his face. "Water where I grew up was absolutely putrid and what good water there was got used for the crops and livestock. A good drink safer, and just over all better if you ask me!" the man soon added when Kaze and Naruto sent him questionings looks.

"Couldn't you just boil the water?" Rinkah remarked, finding the man's explanation a tad lacking.

"We did, got used for the crops and livestock." Halstead told her, removing his index finger from his hold on his glass to point in her direction.

"Sounds like you grew up in a shithole." Rinkah bluntly told him.

"Oh the stories I have lass, the stories I have." Halstead said with a twinkle in his eye as he leaned forward. "Like this one time the neighboring farm's silo just up and sank into the ground over night, massive sink! Being the brats with nothing better to do that we were me and a few of the other kids all gathered together and decided to hop down after it. Underground smelled gods awful but so did topside so nothing new there, am I right? Anyway, we used the ruined silo to climb down and you wouldn't believe what we found first!"

"Is this going to take long?" Naruto interjected just as Halstead was getting into his story.

"Hey! Just shut up and listen! It'll take as long as it takes!" Halstead snapped at the young prince, truly annoyed that he was interrupted.

"But you always take forever. If I don't cut you off now then you'll just talk our ears off for hours!" Naruto reminded the man.

"A good story isn't told in a few sentences, you ungrateful whelp! Ignore your elders and you'll just end up fucked!" Halstead told the blond as he leaned over to get right in his face, entering into a fierce staring contest with him.

With a sigh Flora dropped her head ever so slightly. "You're making a scene, again." the woman muttered as others around them started to look over at their table even more. They had received plenty of stares for being Nohrian but that was something out of their control. Though it didn't seem like the two of them really cared right now.

"What about you? What was your childhood like?" Kaze directed his question at the blond prince. Hearing this Naruto and Halstead ended their staring match, their heads turning in Kaze's direction, but not separating any further from one another.

"But what about MY story? I haven't even gotten to the part with the giant rats or the river of mud!" Halstead blurted out, shocked that they'd just skip over his tale like that.

"Finish it later." Rinkah told the man who thusly fell limb, his face landing on the wooden table with a THUMP!

"Someone get me another drink!" The man called out as he raised his half empty mug into the air, his face still placed on the table.

"Sure, if you're interested but it's really not much to talk about." Naruto told the man, with was true and false. "As a kid I grew up in an old fortress north of Windmire with people hand picked by father to watch over me. When I wasn't training I was looking forward to when my siblings would come and see me. When I was strong enough to meet father's expectations I was allowed to leave the fortress and come back to the capital. Other than that there's not much to say about my childhood." Naruto told the man.

"Siblings?" Kaze then questioned, gaining a sharp but short glare from Flora that went mostly unnoticed.

"Yeah!" Naruto told him, his mood immediately becoming very chipper at the subject. "Leo's really smart and his skill with magic is next too none, Camilla can be hard to deal with but she's the best big sister I could ask for, Xander can't lose when he's serious and I can always rely on him, and Eliese can always brighten up my day! They'd always come visit me when I couldn't leave the fortress, so even when I was younger and hadn't made friends with the people looking after me I always had something to look forward to! I can't even imagine what my live would be like with out them!" Naruto said, truly happy just talking about them.

So that's who comes to mind when he thinks of family? Kaze seemed to be gathering more questions then answers. "Is that all you remember?" Kaze asked, gaining a confused look from the blond. However the prince never got to voice his confusion as Flora suddenly stood up from the table, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her as she headed for the door.

"Flora-wa!-What are you doing?" Naruto blurted out as he was forced to stumble after the woman. Behind him the others were getting up from the table with varying degrees of confusion and surprise on their faces.

"We're heading back to the ship, NOW!" Flora informed her prince as she kept her head forward and continued to head out.

"Why?" Naruto demanded to know as he finally got his footing and firmly planted himself in the spot, halting Flora's progress halfway to the exit.

"Please wait! I didn't mean to-" Kaze was in the middle of damage control as he rushed over to the prince when a Nohrian soldier burst through the entrance.

The man seemed quite shaken as he blurted out "My lord! Hoshido's high prince Ryoma is at the docks! He's demanding to see you at once!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto/Flora shouted. Both of them were genuinely surprised to hear this and thus missed the relieved sigh that came from Kaze.

""My lord, we have to move now!" Flora told the blond prince as she attempted to pull him again.

This proved unnecessary as Naruto quickly rushed past her. "Already on it!" Naruto told her as he headed for the entrance. "You! Come with me. We're going to see what this Ryoma guy wants." Naruto instructed the man who came to inform him as he left the tavern and turned towards the docks.

With widened eyes Flora called out "That's not what I meant! My lord!" Rushing out of the tavern she turned to see her prince already a far distance away from the building, wasting no time in getting back to the ship. "Wait!" the woman shouted as she ran after him. Followed soon after was Kaze and then Rinkah.

"Well, so much for enjoying a nice round of drinks" Halstead muttered as he was left standing at the now empty table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the bartender fixing a harsh look at him. "Don't worry, I've got the coin" Halstead reassured the man as he fished out some gold from a pouch on his waist. "Now, about that drink I ordered..."

Back at the docks the atmosphere had taken quite the change. The hostility that had been laying just below the between the Hoshidans and Nohrians as their ship was being resupplied had risen to the surface with the arrival of Ryoma. The group that had met him on the road informed him of the situation and before they had even finished he'd taken off for the port as quickly as he could, his retainers barely keeping pace while the infantry that had accompanied him to that point were quickly left in the dust. Making a B-line for the ship described too him Ryoma had immediately demanded to see Corrin. The locals who'd been begrudgingly putting up with the Nohrians presence up until then had begun to heckle and insult the foreign soldiers with their prince's presence bolstering their courage.

"Where's Corrin!? Where are you cowards hiding him!?" Ryoma demanded to know as the crowed behind him shouted at the Nohrians who'd taken up a defensive line in front of their ship. If at all possible they'd like to avoid a battle but it didn't look like the situation was going to cool down as the dock works kept inching forward and Ryoma's hand came to rest on his blade.

"We keep telling you he's not here!" Silas once more attempted to explain to no avail as Ryoma only continued to stair them down.

"Enough of your lies! I will not allow you to take him away again!" Ryoma shouted at the men, his grip tightening on Raijinto.

"This is insane!" Silas remarked as he looked on at this seemingly hopeless situation.

"I must agree." Gunter said as he stood resolute for what ever may happen. This was exactly the type of situation they'd hoped to avoid but now that the high prince was here he found himself praying for the swift return of their prince.

"What the hell's going on here?!"

As if to answer his prays Naruto's voice cut through the shouts and insults as he burst out of the crowd, sword being drawn the moment he had room to safely do so.

"If there's a problem then you can bring it up with me!" Naruto declared as he directed his blade towards Ryoma, who at this point had his back turned to him. In defense of their prince Kagero and Saizo immediately stood between him and this blond newcomer with weapons drawn.

The area was silent in comparison to just second before. The shouts coming from the crowd died down to hushed whispers as they stared at the young man who stood less than ten feet from their prince.

"Kagero! Brother! Wait!" Kaze called out to the pair of ninja as he followed Flora out of the crowd. "Please calm down!" the green haired man added as he and Flora came to a stop next the Naruto.

"Kaze what are...?" Saizo began only to trail off as he fully took in the appearance of the man that'd pulled his sword on Prince Ryoma.

"Is he... could it really be?" Kagero then voiced her thoughts as she lowered her knifes a little and her body relaxed. In response Kaze simply nodded his head.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Naruto all but shouted at Ryoma's back, completly ignoring the ever so short conversation the trio of ninja had.

"...It's been a while, Corrin." Ryoma finally said, the anger having left his voice and his hand removing itself from Raijinto's handle. Slowly turning to face the blond Ryoma had a warm smile as his eyes started to tear up but refused to shed any. "You've grown so much, brother."


End file.
